Touhou Protection Squad
The , or TPS for short, is some kind of squad created by the ideas of GensokyoAngel's mind, but eventually included the ideas of other users. Main *Reimu Hakurei: Just about every main protagonist character ever, mainly Haruhi Suzumiya and Mario (she is the main protagonist of Touhou Project after all.) *Marisa Kirisame: Seitekina Taiyo (Main), Peashy, Odin (Fire Emblem Fates), Mari Ohara PC-98 Era HRtP *Elis: Xander (Fire Emblem Fates), Antasma *Mima: Ayano Aishi, Midori Gurin and Arfoire (Main) *Sariel: Azura, Toriel, Palutena SoEW *Rika: Hanayo Koizumi, Nobuka Kasuriya, Riko Yamaoroshi, Riko Sakurauchi *Meira: Asuna Yuuki PoDD *Chiyuri Kitashirakawa: Osana Najimi, Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Kotohime: Seitekina Taiyo, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Kotori Minami LLS *Orange: Asgore *Kurumi: Jun Suzuki *Elly: Charlotte, Effie (Fire Emblem Fates) *Yuuka Kazami: Vert (Main), Frey, Lest, Anju Ogama, Yukiteru Amano *Mugetsu: Eli Ayase, Seitekina Taiyo *Gengetsu: Maki Nishikino, Atsuko Taiyo MS *Sara: Akari Akaza *Louise: Leo (Fire Emblem Fates) *Alice Margatroid: Atsuko Taiyo (Main), Lucas, Plutia *Yuki: Yui Funami, Seitekina Taiyo *Mai: Iason Inabi, Ritsu Tainaka, Mai Waifu *Yumeko: Chinatsu Yoshikawa, Felicia, Flora EoSD *Rumia: Igor the Mii/Iga Ruan *Daiyousei: Yukiho Kousaka *Cirno: Saki Miyu, Honoka Kousaka, Seitekina Taiyo (Main), Papyrus, Atsuko Taiyo and Blanc (Main) *Hong Meiling: Haruto Yuto, Iriko Ookami *Koakuma: Igor the Mii, Ruby Kurosawa, Len Kagamine *Patchouli Knowledge: Pippi Osu, Nozomi Toujou (Main), Choromatsu Matsuno (Main) *Sakuya Izayoi: Sakura Haruno, Mikan Sakura, Chiyo Sakura, Sakura Ogami, Kyoko Sakura, Hamo Sakura, Felicia *Remilia Scarlet: Seitekina Taiyo, Nico Yazawa *Flandre Scarlet: Atsuko Taiyo, Maki Nishikino PCB *Letty Whiterock: Nina Inabi *Chen: Iason Inabi, Ichigo Momomiya, Momo, The Minaduki Nekos, Choromatsu Matsuno, Doraemon *The Prismriver Sisters: Yui Hirasawa (Lunasa), Tsumugi Kotobuki (Merlin), Ritsu Tainaka and Seitekina Taiyo (Lyrica) *Youmu Konpaku: Atsuko Taiyo, Vanilla Minaduki *Lily White: Ui Hirasawa *Yuyuko Saigyouji: Hanayo Koizumi, Seitekina Taiyo *Ran Yakumo: Eli Ayase, Yoko Ran, Ryuto Ippongo *Yukari Yakumo: Honoka Kousaka, Seitekina Taiyo, Sans IN *Wriggle Nightbug: Seitekina Taiyo, Yukiteru Amano *Mystia Lorelei: Iason Inabi, Parakarry *Keine Kamishirasawa: Luka Megurine *Tewi Inaba: Nico Yazawa, Ritsu Tainaka, Tomoko Yamazaki, Inori Inaba, Kozue Takohoshi, Nina Inabi *Reisen Udongein Inaba: Shauna, Iason Inabi *Eirin Yagokoro: Compa, Nepgear, Takumi (Fire Emblem Fates) *Kaguya Houraisan: Neptune, Kagyu Biyama, Mio Akiyama, Umi Sonoda, Iason Inabi *Fujiwara no Mokou: Asriel PoFV *Aya Shameimaru: Seitekina Taiyo, Aya Drevis, Azusa Nakano, Aya Akiyama, Aya Makaka, Aya Katsuo, Aya Hirano *Komachi Onozuka: Nozomi Toujou, Sans, Orochi *Medicine Melancholy: Mio Akiyama, Aki Taiyo, Kirino Kousaka *Eiki Shiki: Eli Ayase, Dia Kurosawa MoF *Minoriko: Rom, Mami Futami *Suzuhiya: Ram, Ami Futami, Chihaya Kisaragi *Hina Kagiyama: Kokona Haruka *Nitori Kawashiro: Hatsune Miku, Tiffany Tamotoi, Azusa Nakano *Momiji: Aki Taiyo *Sanae Kochiya: Taro Yamada, Seitekina Taiyo, Kirito *Kanako Yasaka: Iason Inabi (Main), Luka Megurine, Shadow the Hedgehog *Suwako Moriya: Sawako Yamanaka, Nina Inabi SA *Kisume: Riku Soma *Yamame: Muffet, K-Sha *Parsee Mizuhashi: Princess Zelda, Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia), Niles, Kyoko Toshino *Satori Komeiji: Seitekina Taiyo, Yoshi Hiroe, Shoji Hiroe, Xander (Fire Emblem Fates), Uni *Yuugi: Knuckles the Echidna *Orin: Rin Hoshizora, Rin Kagamine *Utsuho Reijui: Seitekina Taiyo, Kotori Minami, IF, Satisfactiøn *Koishi Komeiji: Atsuko Taiyo, Chiharu Okuda, Hiro Okuda, Elise, Satisfactiøn UFO *Narzin: Pirachu *Kogasa: Dia Kurosawa *Ichirin: Nozomi Toujou *Murasa: Ryusei Koki, Kirito, Mio Akiyama *Shou: Charlotte, Seitekina Taiyo *Byakuren Hijiri: Seitekina Taiyo *Nue Houjuu: Oka Ruto, Tomoko Kuroki, Tomoki Kuroki, Tharja, Antasma, Nyx Fairy Wars *Luna Child: Kotori Minami, Amber Sunbeam. *Sunny Milk: Honoka Kousaka, Jyushimatsu Matsuno *Star Sapphire: Umi Sonoda, Mio Akiyama, Takumi (Fire Emblem Fates) TD *Kyouko: Kyoko Toshino *Yoshika: Yoshiko Tsushima, Yoshiko Mizushima *Seiga: Setsuna *Tojiko: Arthur (Fire Emblem Fates) *Mononobe no Futo: Eli Ayase *Toyosatomimi no Miko: Kokona Haruka, Miho Nishida, Tiffany Tamotoi, Neku Sakuraba *Mamizou Futatsuiwa: Mami Futami, Mami Tomoe DDC *Wakasagihime: Undyne, Umi Sonoda, Iason Inabi *Sekibanki: Mami Tomoe *Kagerou Imaizumi: Kagero *Seija Kijin: Ryuuko Matoi *Raiko: Maki Nishikino LoLK *Seiran: Honoka Kousaka, Yuno Gasai *Ringo: Ringo Starrr, Kyoko Toshino *Doremy Sweet: KAITO, Marth, Plutia *Sagume: Yoshiko Tsushima, Niles, Hanayo Koizumi *Clownpiece: Star Butterfly, Nico Yazawa *Junko: Junko Enoshima, Junko Hashiatei, Junko Mukawa, Junko Ozake, Junko Hiroshima, Junko Bora, Junko Goriya, Junko Sawara, Junko Iwashiya, Junko Takeuchi, Hanayo Koizumi *Hecatia: Maki Nishikino, Hisa Takei Spin Offs (IaMP, SWR, 'Soku, DS, HM, ULiL) *Suika Ibuki: Honoka Kousaka, Seitekina Taiyo, Bowser *Iku Nagae: Neptune, Seitekina Taiyo, Kotori Minami, Chitose Ikeda, Chizuru Ikeda, Mettaton *Tenshi Hinanawi: Kokona Haruka, 5pb, Seitekina Taiyo, Himawari Furutani, Konata Izumi *Hatate Himekaidou: Shauna, Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia), Uni *Hata no Kokoro: Nina Inabi, Yuno Gasai, Nodoka Haramura *Sumireko Usami: Nozomi Toujou, Seitekina Taiyo, Nodoka Manabe Other *Yorihime: Ayano Sugiura, Kirito *Toyohime: Chitose Ikeda *Lily Black: Chizuru Ikeda *Kasen: Seitekina Taiyo, Tsumugi Kotobuki *Rinnosuke: Jakob *Maribel: ??? *Renko: Miho Nishizumi *Tokiko: Miki Hoshii *Tenma: Seitekina Taiyo, Aya Drevis, Azusa Nakano, Aya Akiyama, Aya Makaka, Aya Katsuo, Aya Hirano, Shauna, Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia), Uni Category:TPS